Public School Professor:Private School Princess
by risingfallback
Summary: Kakashi:teacher. Hinata:student. problem: attraction. What happens when you fall in love with the student? Especially when it happens to be against the law? [KakaHina]complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.

Please review.

No matter how many times the violet haired teen was put down she always found a way to remain cheerful. It was a trait most teens had left behind in their childhood. This one however was rather unique. She had long hair and lavender tinted eyes. Her looks were only half of her oddness.

At the moment Hinata Hyuuga as entering a deserted Cherry Blossom High, a public school, which as the name suggested was surrounded by cherry blossoms. The lawn was fairly green as well and the building was spread out. It had two floors and was wide, as it housed a swimming pool.

Sixteen year old Hinata however did not attend this school. Her school was a private one, reserved for the richest, and since her father, Hiashi was head of a world impacting organization, the Hyuugas definitely fit the bill.

Taking a wrong turn, Hinata turned around. She had never been here before and wasn't aware of the layout. She got lost twice more before she found the office she was looking for. Tapping the door, she invited herself in.

"Hello Kurenai," she said, her voice soft, like the whistle of a barely there breeze.

Kurenai Yuhi was the newest addition to the school's staff. She had transferred from her old one as soon as possible. The brunette hoped she never had to return.

The older woman was ecstatic about seeing Hinata. They had planned to meet during the week, but Kurenai hadn't expected her to show up so soon. She frowned as she realized something must be wrong.

They hugged and the guidance consular looked over her old pupil. Hinata was still wearing her uniform, which consisted of a grey pleated skirt that was as short as it could be while still be called decent, and a white blouse. A red tie hung from her neck and a gray blazer was in her arms. It was a typical private school outfit.

"I'm so glad to see you Hinata," Kurenai said. Sitting, she gestured for her to do the same. "However, I thought we were meeting later in the week,"

Hinata flinched. As if on there own, her fingers started fiddling. It was a childhood habit that, unlike stuttering, she hadn't broken. It was a signal of nervousness. Kurenai read through it like a book.

"What did your father say?" the older woman asked. She had first hand knowledge that Hiashi looked down on Hinata and had no problem telling her so.

"It's not so much what he said as what he did," Hinata replied slowly. She shifted in her seat and twiddled her fingers.

Kurenai knew better than to push the subject. Hinata would tell her when she was ready, so she just tilted her chair back and went, "how was school?"

Hinata remained silent.

Trying to get something out her Kurenai asked, "Did you find my office easily?"

Hinata meet her eyes and said, "I had a hard time."

Brightening, the woman offered to show her around. She accepted.

Hinata followed behind. The change of topics had made her slightly more relaxed. The subject of her family was not a happy one. So as she followed behind, she thanked Kurenai in her mind for understanding.

Hinata meet some of the teachers and learned the way around the school. One teacher she got to learn a lot about. Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai obviously had taking a liking to each other.

The last room she was guided to Hinata thought was empty. It wasn't until her companion let out a long sigh and someone's hand waved, did Hinata realize the teacher was underneath his desk.

"Ah, Kakashi would you mind putting your book down for a few moments and meeting my former student?"

A head popped out and the rest of the teacher followed. He had gray hair that defied gravity as it tilted slightly. His eyes were black and he wore dark colored clothes that matched the mask that covered most of his face. In his hand was an unfamiliar orange book. He looked up mildly surprised, but gave a cheeky grin.

"Hinata this is Kakashi Hatake."

"Nice to meet you," Hinata whispered.

There was an awkward silence. He seemed to be looking over her. Then he asked in a playful voice, "Would you like to read my book?" Kakashi stuck it in her face.

Blankly, Hinata looked at the cover. He eyes widened and she blushed. Without a word, she ran out of the room.

Kurenai shot him a dirty look. "You really are a perv."

Then she went to find the poor girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the poem though. Sorry if it is not in a real poem format. I tried my best.

Please review. MissOmade your review made me look stupidly at the computer and then laugh. Thanks for the fun time!

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. He really didn't think that she would freak out like that. His students hadn't. Then again, she looked like a fragile doll: innocent and breakable. The perv wasn't used to that type of girl. Heck, his females students tended to hit on him for fun, especially Sakura Haruno. She sure had a lot of spunk, but was god-knows annoying.

Settling himself back underneath his desk, Kakashi thought about the girl some more. Even he had to admit that not many people outshined Sakura in looks, but this girl did and more. She gave off the innocent-protect me act. Except it wasn't an act. Which, Kakashi thought was real attractive.

_Wait, did I just think a student was attractive. I may be a perv but I am not a pedophile, dammit! _

With that in mind, he returned to his book. However he had a tough time trying to get into it. The violet haired teens face kept invading every inch of his imagination. Not all of it was good.

Kakashi grabbed his bag and book. Maybe if he apologized to the girl, he would get over this weird feeling in his stomach.

Meanwhile, Hinata was back in Kurenai's office. The guidance counselor had found her and brought her back, apologizing profusely. Then she had to run to the copy room to copy some papers that she had to hand in to the principle. Hinata didn't mind. She had taken out a poem she had started a while back and was putting the finishing touches on it. It was the best she had ever written, and since she was an aspiring poet, she hoped to get it published.

The poem went:

Never again will hearts beat as one

Never again will they beat to the tune of a drum

Life's lessons learned the only way

By the experiences we have day by day

Once so close is now so far

Life flickering, like the light of a star

Nothing earned is nothing gained

Love is hard to keep, harder to attain

And when close to death you close your eyes

The world for a second, complies

To give you that one second chance

To have that final dance

Even if it's only a dream in your mind

The right thing not the bad is what is left behind

She was just editing it when a knock came at the door. She called to the knocker to come in.

It was Kakashi, the one that had embarrassed her beyond belief. Just thinking of it, made her face turn an attractive shade of red.

Kakashi was nervous as well. He had never apologized to a student before. This was a major first for him. He also couldn't seem to keep his face looking at hers. It kept slipping down. _I'm going to burn in hell for this,_ he thought as he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't think you would react like that." He sincerely did feel sorry, especially when she looked straight at him with those lavender orbs. They were filled to the brim with innocence.

Hinata was stunned, but pleased. "Just...don't do it again, please?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Satisfied, he was going to leave, but a piece of paper caught his eye. He picked it up. It was the poem. He read it.

Hinata was even redder. She hadn't allowed anyone else to see this. Now some strange perv was reading it!

"Did you write this?"

Hinata nodded. Her throat had clogged and she was having difficulty getting anything out.

"This is great. Most of my seniors can't even write this well," Kakashi said.

Hinata's face was blank.

"Oh. I forget to tell you, I teach Writing here. So the fact that I am impressed is a good sign." Kakashi gave her a grin.

Hinata was about to ask him if he would help her fine-tune it. Then she thought it over. _Best not. I wouldn't want to see what he writes in his spare time!_

Kurenai came back in. A gasp escaped her mouth when she saw the gray haired teacher.

"What are you doing here? Trying to corrupt the innocent again?"

"I came to apologize. She accepted."

"Well you can leave now."

He did just that. When he closed the door, he left with a little wave and another grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thank you for all the reviews. You guys have been great. By the way this chapter will be more informative than anything. It will explain some stuff that you need to know for later. Plus I made her father a real twisted jerk. Sorry to those who might like the family to be happy, but my plot calls for a jerk of a father. Again I apologize. Please keep up all those reviews

It was the next day and Kurenai still didn't know what was wrong with her student. Hinata had kept her mouth shut. Being quiet was something she was talented at.

Kurenai was worried. Hinata had always concealed the emotional abuse her father made her suffer through, though most wouldn't believe her even if she didn't. She had gotten used to keeping her mouth shut. Kurenai had started to see the signs of abuse when she was shadowing a class. She had tried to talk to the girl first but Hinata had politely told her to back off. So Kurenai had gone to those that were closest to her.

Neji Hyuuga was the first she tried to talk to. He was her only cousin, a strong, silent long haired brunette that was protective of his family. Unlike Hinata he had told the counselor off in just one sentence. Pretty impressive for a seventeen year old.

Next up had been Rock Lee. He had a black bowl cut, big eyebrows and he idolized his gym teacher. Being Hinata's cousin's friend meant he knew a little about what was going on. However it was too little.

Tenten had been next. She's a tomboy with a brown hair tied into two buns on the side of her face. The seventeen year old was Hinata's only girl friend and knew all of her secrets. One of her skills, as it turned out, was keeping those secrets safe.

Kurenai then went to Hinata's best friends, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. The first was an energetic dog lover with red triangular birthmarks on his face. Shino was a silent, tall boy with an unnatural love of bugs. Both had turned out to be the key. They wanted their friend to get help. Kiba had spilled everything, while Shino corrected his mistakes.

Kurenai finally got what she needed. It turned out Hiashi Hyuuga had never liked his daughter. She reminded him too much of his wife who had died giving birth to his other daughter, Hanabi. Hiashi favored Hanabi for she was must like him. And if Kiba and Shino were correct, Hiashi also liked that Hanabi had, in his opinion, killed his wife.

Stunned, Kurenai couldn't believe it. Her heart pounded against her chest so hard she expected to have a heart attack at any moment. When she met with the girl the next day and confronted her, Hinata had cried and agreed to seek help from her whenever it was possible.

After a month of therapy, Hiashi found out and pulled her. He threatened to sue the school if Kurenai continued to _harass _his daughter. It had been close to vacation so she had stuck it out. Then she quit and found her current job.

Even though she was now at a different school, Hinata continued to confide in Kurenai. Her father had no idea. She was safe. So the fact that Hinata had regressed back to silence was really troubling to Kurenai.

She needed to find out what was wrong.

Hinata meanwhile was sticking out school as best she could. She had spent the night at Tenten's, who lived with an uncle. Her father wouldn't miss her but she had called to tell him where she was going to be anyway. He just hung up.

Hinata was tired. She hadn't been able to sleep to well and she was suffering because of it. Her eyes refused to stay open and she almost fell asleep twice in the same class. By the end of the day she was glad to walk back to the other school. This one calmed her, unlike the highly competitive one she attended.

Now she knew her way and was sitting in Kurenai's office. She lowered her head onto her hands and fell asleep while the other woman watched. She let her sleep. The bags under her eyes were signs she had had difficulty sleeping.

After a half hour though, Kurenai gently tapped her awake. Hinata lifted her head, only half awake.

"Hinata, wake up. Come with me. How about a snack?"

Nodding, Hinata stretched. The halls were busier than last time, and several students looked at her funny. Blushing, she averted her eyes, and concentrated on the floor. She accepted the soda and cinnamon bun the other woman offered. Hinata had forgotten to pack a lunch since she had no money and had eaten only an apple that Neji had given to her against her will. When she tasted her favorite food, her tummy growled loudly. She laughed as she blushed.

The vending machine was near the Writing room, so it shouldn't have been a surprise that when Kurenai's heels clicked against the floor, a curious head popped out. Too bad it scared Hinata. She froze till she saw that it was only Kakashi.

"Scared you, huh?"

"You are an immature idiot, Kakashi."

"I know. That's why my students love me," he answered happily.

"Speaking of your students..." another voice said. Hinata recognized it.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

Kakashi looked at her funny. So Sasuke was so popular that even girls from other schools knew him? It was an interesting idea. However it was blown when Sasuke appeared over Kakasi's hanging head and said, "How's it been, Hinata?"

Sasuke was a good looking boy and he knew it. He had hordes of fan girls, all of which he hated. His hair was shiny and his bangs hung around his face. He was a pretty boy that normally stayed away from girls. Hinata was the exception. He had known her since they were younger and had gotten used to her. She was the only one he was friendly to.

Kurenai and Kakashi met each others gaze. So their pupils knew each other. It was really weird.

Another voice came from inside. "Hey, you're actually being nice. But to who?"

"He's not always mean. Right Sasuke?" a female voice this time asked.

The ones who had spoken walked out of the door. One was a blonde boy. He had whisker like marks on his cheeks and bright blue eyes. The other was a girl with pink hair and clear shining eyes. Hinata felt intimidated.

"I'm fine, Sasuke," she answered.

"That's good."

Kakashi felt like butting in. "How do you know each other?"

Sasuke beat Hinata to answering. "We're childhood friends."

The girl looked her up and down as did the boy.

"She's prettier than you Sakura!" he yelled. In return he got hit over the head.

"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura said.

Hinata's cell started to ring. "Excuse me," she said. She flipped her phone on and asked, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? We were supposed to meet after school to go to that concert in the park," Kiba yelled in her ear. Hinata kept the phone an inch away from her face so she didn't become deaf, while the others watched her curiously.

Hinata apologized, said she would meet them there and hung up.

"It was Kiba. I have to go."

"Alright I'll drive you."

"It was nice seeing you again Hinata."

"Same, Good-bye everyone."

Hinata was happy. She actually acted normal around other people. Maybe today wasn't that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or the songs in this chapter as the band Simple Plan does.

Remember to review. To all those that you did go out and get yourselves cookies.

Also this is not a SasuHina or NaruHina. Sorry but they are only friends.

By the way you might or might not hate me at the end of the chapter. However you have to read to find out which one is.

Kurenai dropped Hinata off at the park. Hinata didn't have time to change. Or clothes to change into, so she threw her blazer over her shoulder and walked over to the opening of the park.

The park was beautiful. Even though it was fall, the grass was as green as ever and the trees still housed their leaves. The tall gate, with its dog statues on either side, could be intimidating, but they could also look elegant. At the moment Hinata was leaning toward the first since she was alone and without money.

As she walked closer, the feeling disappeared. Kiba and Shino were in the line waiting to get in and when he saw her Kiba flashed her a toothy grin. In return she gave him a small smile.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she stepped into line. There was some grumbling but it stopped with a glare from the boys.

"It's alright. We thought you were going to ditch us for a moment there though."

Shino gripped her shoulder for a second, then let go. "Why are you still in your uniform?"

Hinata blushed. "I didn't go home. I went to go talk to Kurenai-sensei."

Kiba pouted. "That hag?"

"Kiba!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

Hinata could feel Shino's eyes boring into her forehead. Out of everyone he could read her easiest. It probably had to do with the fact that he studied people more than join in conversations. So when he asked, "Are you having problems at home again?" she wasn't too surprised.

"I...don't want to talk about it. Not here at least," she whispered.

The boys nodded. They wanted to have fun and cheer up their friend.

A few minutes later and they had gained entrance by handing over the tickets.

The park now held a huge platform, surrounded by lights. The stage had various instruments on it as well as a dark blue curtain that held the two bands from view.

"Man this is so awesome!" yelled Kiba.

"For once I agree with you. Simple Plan is decent."

Hinata could feel many stares on her as they got closer. Her outfit was the cause of it. She ignored the stares as best she could, though a faint blush was visible.

_It's not like I can help it!_

Twenty minutes later and everything was all set. The opening act proceeded to play and was pretty decent. Hinata found herself bouncing along to the tunes, while Kiba was jumping up and down and Shino was just being Shino.

After that, Simple Plan got on stage. There was a loud applause and then they started to play a song called "I'd do Anything."

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

The lyrics hit a nerve. Hinata wished she had someone like that. She was a teen and had never even had a real boyfriend. But once the next song came on she focused on that instead.

Time flew by. The sky had darkened so the lights flashed bright, sending out beams of color across the faces of those closest to the stage. Music soared through the air and the encore finally came.

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

If there ever was a theme song for Hinata this was it. She felt tears bead up in the corner of her eyes. The boys watched her.

The crowd went wild. All but three clapped their hearts out. Those three were among the first to leave, the female being lead by the other males.

Feeling them worry made Hinata feel worse. So when they reached Shino's hippy-like van she buckled her seat belt and drew a long breath.

"There's something I have to tell you..."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Man I hate that.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I love you like my family, (well not really but you get the point) Please keep them up. You get to find out what Hinata's secret is too. I hope you enjoy. oh and bear with me. There hasn't been a lot of KakaHina going on, but I need to get some of he plot over with so that the mentioned pairing can have their moments. Thanks to all that don't hate me for that.

Kakashi stared at his former student, stupidly. He even set his book down.

"It's true. The Hyuuga family disowned her," Sasuke persisted.

"How do you disown family?" he asked.

"It means she is no longer apart of her family. They consider her nothing. She isn't even able to return home." Sasuke was furious and he gripped his can of soda harder than necessary. Hinata and him had been friends for a while so he gotten to be very protective of her. She was like a little sister to him.

"Why would they do something like that?" Kakashi asked shaking his head.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, the bastard. Her father. He can't stand her. As far as I can tell it's because she reminds him of his dead wife. He was forced into the marriage. Anyways, he practically lives for her brat sister.

Kakashi absorbed everything while rocking back and forth in his seat at the Uchiha house. He was waiting for Sasuke's older brother, Itachi to come back.

Bbbbbbeeeeeeeeppp!!!!!

Sasuke grabbed his cell phone. It was annoying but the only ring he could find that made him answer the phone. The caller ID showed that it was Hinata.

Instead of a hello, Sasuke answered with, "Hinata."

"Okay...right...at my house...What! Why don't you stay with Kurenai-sensei instead of that hormonal twit?!!!!...Fine. Hold on a second."

Kakashi was more than confused, only hearing one side of the conversation. His one visible eye widened at hearing Sasuke actually yell. Sasuke covered the part you talk in.

"Do you know where Kurenai-sensei lives?"

Curious, Kakashi said, "Yeah. Why?" 

Impatiently Sasuke slammed his hand on the table. "Just tell me you perv!"

"Alright, alright...jeez temper much?" Kakashi told him the address and Sasuke relayed it to Hinata.

"Don't spend the night at Inuzuka's...Why? I said so!...Whatever. Bye."

"You could have been nicer," Kakashi pointed out.

"Shut up."

"Sorry about that, Kiba," Hinata apologized. Kiba had set up for her to stay at his place and then Sasuke had told her to leave. Sasuke was protective of the few people he cared about and she happened to be one of those people.

"No prob," he replied as they walked the short distance to Kurenai's front door. He stuck his hand out and rang the bell.

It was several moments before Kurenai opened the door in nothing but a red bath robe wrapped loosely around her. She tightened it when she saw her visitors and tried to brush some of the messed up locks of hair out of her face.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I am sorry. I need a place to stay for the night and Sasuke suggested that I stay with you. Can I?" she asked hopefully. She bowed to show respect something that had been drilled into her for years.

"Sure. But why?" Kurenai was surprised that of all people Hinata would need a place to stay. Her family was loaded weren't they?

Kurenai held the door open for the teen. She scowled at Kiba.

"Hey, hag. How you been?" he asked snottily. He didn't like her at all. Not after he had pried into Hinata's life.

Kurenai responded by shutting the door in his face.

Hinata was stunned for a moment but started to laugh lightly. She stopped when her teacher led her to the living room which was beige and had little furniture. Sitting Kurenai motioned for her to sit as well. There was a moment of silence and then Kurenai said, "You better explain what's been going on."

Hinata fidgeted and said, "Well.."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Please review.

By the way, the songs from the other chapter are important to the story. Just so you know.

After Hinata finished her story she was met with silence. She shifted her head to met Kurenai's eyes. The counselor, however, blinked. Then she frowned at the ground.

"Your dad is truly evil," she finally said.

Hinata shrugged. She did love her father, but she didn't want a fight.

"Can I still stay?"

"Of course? You didn't think that I'd throw you out like that bastard." Kurenai muttered some more colorful words. Then she stood and said, "Follow me. I'll show you your room."

Up the stairs they went, and then they hung a right. Kurenai opened the door and held it, signaling for Hinata to get in first. Hinata hesitated but went in. The minute she saw the room she breathed out.

The room was on the small side, with a canopy bed taking up most of the space. The floors as well as the walls were wood and there was a walk in closet.

In other words it was paradise for Hinata.

A childish grin overtook her face. Giving into an old urge, she dropped her bag, and then jumped onto the bed, not noticing that Kurenai had disappeared. Hinata didn't care at the moment. She jumped happily up and down, a thing her father had forbidden, which made it twice as fun.

Kurenai came back, her feet padding softly on the rug layed out on the floor. She rested her hand on the door, amused. She had never seen Hinata so worry-free.

Hinata stopped jumping, embarrassed. A blush spread across her face, and she dropped to her knees. Kurenai merely smiled and handed her some clothes.

"Here. You can't stay in your uniform forever," she told her. She walked back to the door and turned around. "Good night."

"Good night," Hinata responded. Kurenai closed the door and returned to her room, with a small smile of her own.

Hinata held up the clothes. She had been given a black spaghetti strap shirt and sweatpant-like short shorts. She bit her lip, but didn't comment. It wasn't like anyone was going to see her right?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, a certain gray haired teacher followed the path up to the same house. He was cursing under his breath the whole time. Sasuke had blackmailed him to see how the girl was. Kakashi rolled his eyes as he rang the bell. He had been looking forward to a day of reading, but no, he had to go visit some kid he barely knew, and the counselor, for whatever reason, that didn't like him. She did let him in though when he told her why he had come.

Kakashi swaggered along. Unlike Hinata, he wasn't too keen on the house. It was homely to him. Not something he would ever like.

"So where is she?" 

"Eating breakfast. The poor thing only managed to have some snacks yesterday so she is incredibly hungry. She's already eaten two bowls of cereal," she informed him as they steeped into the kitchen.

Hinata was at the round table in the middle, chowing down on some unhealthy cereal product that tasted better than it should. Her hair was wet and her face was flushed from an early morning shower. Kurenai had lent her some more modest clothing. She was now in a long sleeved navy shirt and a pair of faded jeans that were held up by a thin red belt.

Kakashi gaped at her. She looked way different than the girl he had met after school in her uniform. To him she looked even better now.

At the intrusion, Hinata squealed and tried hiding behind the box. Smacking her forehead, Kurenai went over and pulled her elbow, gently but sternly. "He won't bite, com one you have met him before," she said calmly, like this happened all the time. The again did he even want to know. Kakashi surprised himself when he thought to himself, _most definitely. _

Slowly, Hinata emerged from hiding. She was turning redder by the minute. It was uncomfortable to have a teacher you hardly know, who also happens to be a perv, find you stuffing your face in clothes that are not your own.

Kurenai pulled two chairs out for her and Kakashi. She was next t Hinata, while Kakashi was across from her.

Hinata lowered her head and chewed. She fidgeted under the adults' gazes.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Sasuke wanted to know how you are doing."

Blinking, Hinata replied automatically, "Fine." She spooned another mouthful of food into her mouth.

_Lie. Lie, lie, lie, lie! It seems that's all I ever do._

Raising a brow, Kakashi remained silent. He was thinking she was a lot different from the person he had pegged her as.

"I mean that I am doing fine under the circumstances," she corrected.

"Well, pain and tragedy help shape poets."

Hinata froze. Her lavender eyes widened further and her spoon was only partway to her mouth.

"All my poems...they're at home?"

Kurenai laid a hand on her shoulder. "I was planning on doing this later anyways .Looks like we're headed to the Hyuuga compound."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Japan. I'm saving up for both!!

Sorry for the long gap. I was on vacation and I got back a few days ago. I had already written this story in Maine, where I was on vacation, but I had to find the time to write. Well there you go. Please don't kill me. PS check out my profile and look at the icon. I love it! Please review. (By the way, which side is the driver's side in Japan?)

* * *

"I don't see why I was dragged into this," Kakashi stated in a somewhat annoyed voice.

Kurenai glared at him from behind the car wheel. She had persuaded Kakashi to come, saying that if things got rough he could handle it for them, while Hinata retrieved her stuff from her room. He preferred not to go, but even he was curious as to what the day held.

Behind Kurenai, Hinata was freaking. She was twiddling her thumbs non-stop and drawing blood from biting her lips too hard. The thought of disobeying a direct order from her father and returning to a place she never fit in was making her crazy.

"You're the muscle. Should we meet up with a fight, you'll be the away team. Hinata and I will, if we have to, sneak into her room and retrieve her stuff. Now I can stop repeating myself? Got it?

Kakashi shook his head, but Hinata stayed quiet. He watched her, irritated that she wouldn't leak a bit of information to him about what went on within the Hyuuga walls.

"Why won't you talk?"

Surprised, Hinata, "Eeped!" and faced him.

"You brought me along and haven't told me a thing. I think I deserve to know."

"Umm..."Hinata began.

"She doesn't have to tell you a thing," Kurenai gripped the wheel harder as she turned into the drive.

The Hyuuga compound housed almost all of the family, making it much larger than the average house. Built of brick and stones, it was surrounded by a low wall, followed by a higher, metal fence. A small, wooden hut with a forest green roof was placed at the entrance. A guard, dressed a blue security outfit, exited the hut and sauntered to the driver's side. His smile was anything but nice as he said, "What business do you have here, Miss?"

"We're here to speak to your _excellent _boss, Hiashi Hyuuga, regarding his _daughter, _Hinata," Kurenai whispered harshly.

The guard took the hint and ignored the intentional mockery of his employer. He leaned on the car and said lowly, "Look her name is dirt around here. We aren't allowed to speak of the former heiress. Lord Hyuuga would fire me for letting you in and I need the money."

In the back, Hinata was paling rapidly. She hadn't known any of the guards personally, but she knew their faces. This one must have been hired within the week, since he wasn't familiar. He ignored her, just like all the previous guards had, since her father ordered it to be that way.

Kakashi sighed and leaned closer to the other side of the car. "Let us in would you? I have other important matters to take care of."

Wearily, the guard shook his head. He re-entered the hut, where he pressed the button to let them in. Slowly, the gates parted, and Kurenai stepped on the gas before the guy could change his mind.

"Thanks," Hinata muttered. She was shaking slightly, but abruptly stopped when Kurenai parked. Gripping the handle, she stepped out, and led the way to the door.

Up close, the compound was even more beautiful. Green grass, neatly mowed, bordered a stone walkway, where a sand colored fountain, spraying out clear water, was the main attraction. Flowers of varying colors surrounded towering trees, whose leaves were starting to change into the warmer, fall colors.

The front door was an inviting shade of brown, the exact opposite of what the house really was. It was rounded, with a bronze knocker and doorknob. Hinata hesitantly knocked.

A second later a short maid, dressed in black like the others, appeared. Upon seeing the former heiress of her employer's family, she attempted to slam the door, but Kakashi was quicker. He gripped the door, walking closer, so as not to lose his balance. He brushed up against Hinata, who shivered at the close contact. Kakashi noticed, and had the urge to smirk, for a reason he didn't understand.

Flustered, the maid tried to send them off, not even bothering to hide the fact that her eyes kept flickering back to Hinata. When she finally realized that they wouldn't leave, she flew her hands up in frustration, muttering in another language. Kurenai openly scowled at her, while she prepared them to meet Hiashi. Kakashi watched Hinata panic out of the corners of his eyes, wishing he could help in some way. Hinata avoided his eyes and walked closer to Kurenai. She was more familiar and comfortable with the counselor than the English teacher.

"Lord Hyuuga is a very busy man, so he won't appreciate the interruption," the maid told them as they passed through the entrance hall, the size of a school gym or larger. "Only one of you may talk to him, and I do not suggest _**her**_," the maid lowered her voice, indicating that Hinata's name was not to be spoken. Just like the guard had told them, her name was not spoken in the compound anymore.

The three visitors blankly looked at each other. After a few seconds, Kurenai steeped forward. "I'll do it. Hinata can't and Kakashi hasn't got a clue of what is really going on." Here she whispered, "Try to slip away and get to your room. Take as much stuff as you can," she moved on to Kakashi, instructing him in the same manner. Then she obediently trailed behind the maid, throwing uneasy looks back at them. She mouthed the words, "Good luck," and then turned the corner out of sight.

"Are we going to listen to her?" Kakashi asked, curious. It was obvious the girl wanted to bolt, but she timidly nodded her head and started toward a spiral staircase. Kakashi followed at her heels, trying and failing, not to look at her butt. As Hinata, climbed she had no clue her companion was checking her out like the perv he was.

_Bad thoughts go away, come back on a porn reading day. Do I have any decency? The answer, folks, is no, because my thoughts on this girl are rated closer to R than G. _

They reached the top and Hinata turned to the left, leading to a series of doors with no distinguishing features. Kakashi counted them, so if they got separated, he could find his way back out. Having grown up in the compound and inventing ways of hiding from her father, Hinata knew her way around better than some of the older adults.

Silently, they took a right, walked down a long hall, and then stopped at the last door on the right. Breathing slowly, she reached out and twirled the knob, pulling the door open. She walked in and her jaw dropped.

"Neji?"

"Hinata?"

Seated on Hinata's bare twin sized bed, clutching a picture frame was Hinata's older cousin. His long brown hair that most girls would die for, was pulled back into a low ponytail. He was wearing a dark tee and jeans, both freshly washed from the smell of them. Hinata could smell it when he pulled her in for a crushing hug.

Neji pulled away first, but kept his arms around her. His face betrayed no emotions but Hinata knew he cared about her. She was, after all, the only one he ever hugged.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to-"

"'We?'"

Kakashi cleared his throat and gave a half hearted wave. Neji just glared. Used to Sasuke and Itachi's, Kakashi wasn't fazed.

"Who is this?"

"Neji, this is Kakashi-sensei. He works at the same school as Kurenai-sensei does and he came to help me get my stuff."

Hinata gently pried the picture from his fingers. She smiled sadly at her four year old self standing by her mother, both in traditional kimonos. Back then, Hinata had had a boyish cut with her side bangs the longest, but she radiated the cuteness that few can have.

Hating to interrupt, but feeling he must, Kakashi asked, "Shouldn't we get a move on? We don't know how much time we have left."

"You're right," she replied softly. Then she turned to Neji. "Would you help me pack a few things to bring to Kurenai-sensei's house?"

"Of course. What would you like to bring?"

The Hyuuga's started to rummage around the half-cleaned room, while Kakashi stayed on look out duty. It seemed as though most people shunned this part of the building, since no one came or went. Kakashi went back to thinking of Hinata and her body, hating himself for being such a perv.

"Done," Hinata announced. The pack she had found in her closet was packed full. She had packed her clothes, her many notebooks, and trinkets that she didn't want to part with.

"Let's hurry back."

Hinata hugged Neji, this time being the one to pull back first. He came closer and whispered into her ear, "You would have made a much better head than that snob of a sister, Hanabi."

Sadly, Hinata replied, "Some things don't work out. Good-by Neji."

Kakashi felt like he was intruding on a private family moment, but Hinata quickly diverted his attention back to her. She beaconed him to follow her, and they sprinted back to where the maid had left them. Slightly out of breath, they arrived seconds before Kurenai stomped her way over to them.

"Let's go. If I have to spend another moment with the world's most cocky, self loving bastard prick, it might rub off."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is what happened with Kurenai as well as what happened after they left. I thought you might enjoy knowing what happened. KakaHina moments are present and expect them to come up in almost all of the chapters. Some more mature thoughts are thought in this fic but not enough to warrant a rating of M. I will try to make chapters as long as the last one but I don't guarantee anything. After all school is starting up again and I have to get up earlier and I get home later. Freshman year. Wish me luck! Drop a review if you please!!

* * *

The Hyuuga meeting room was fairly large and circular, near the back of the house. The walls were lined with wooden bookcases, filled with ageing books, most many years older than the eldest Hyuuga. In the middle of the room was a honey colored table with strait backed chairs occupied by the Hyuuga elders. A Kurenai proceeded forward, she ignored the glares she received and not bothering to hide her contempt, spat, "Where is the head bastard?"

"Apparently your eyesight is one of your many on-going problems," a cold voice called out.

Following the sound of the male's voice, Kurenai finally spotted Hiashi at the opposite end of the room. His hands were clasped in front of him, almost as if he were praying. His face betrayed no emotions, much like the older faces seated in front of him. His rich brown hair was combed back from his face, highlighting his receding hairline.

"I thought we got rid of you," he commented.

Kurenai placed her hands on her hips. "It's not that not that easy."

"I see. Well, not to sound impatient, but what could you possibly want?"

"A lot of things: higher pay, peace, you dead and paying your debt to society for being such a self-loving prick, in hell. The list goes on." Kurenai waved her hand lazily. "But I'm here on behalf of Hinata."

The mood, which was already fairly hostile, intensified. The older Hyuuga's started chatting to each other, not bothering to lower their voices. Hiashi slammed his hand onto the table with a thwack! That did the job. They quieted down quickly.

"That name has been banned in this house." Hiashi glared at her, challenging her to ask why. She did of course.

"Why? Why did you disown her now?"

"She is a failure. She is not fit to lead this clan and she never will. Obviously, her **mother's,**" he spat the word out like venom, "genes are more dominant than my own. That wretched hair of hers is another factor. The head of Hyuuga represents all Hyuugas. They must look like a Hyuuga. So that, along with all her constant failing of meeting up to expectations, means she does not have what it takes to lead Hyuuga."

Kurenai felt the need to castrate the jerk on the spot, but she kept it to herself. She did know how to "innocently" burst his bubble, but she knew when not to push it.

"Much as I disagree with you, I am not fighting you on it," she said painfully. "I need a favor."

This perked up the Hyuuga up a bit. "Oh? And you think that I will grant you a favor after all the shit you put us through?"

"You'll see it my way," Kurenai stated confidently. On the inside she wasn't so sure, but she always hid her true feelings from this butt. "Much as I hate to admit it, I need you to keep sending your daughter to her private school."

"I repeat: Why?" Hiashi clearly wanted to know; otherwise he would have already thrown her out.

"She needs a proper education, and you can provide the money for a better one than I can. You will come to agree with me, very, very soon."

"Why would I?"

"Your daughter might not like this, but I am not above blackmailing. I will tell _everyone_ how you have been manipulating and mentally abusing your daughters, as well as threatening me. You will suffer a major blow to your image."

Hiashi frowned, finally breaking his stoic ness.

The elders erupted into fits of rage. Glowering at her, they started to whisper to each other. Kurenai was nervously tugging on her wrists. She was playing a game and she might lose more than just Monopoly money if she loses. It could be her life.

Hiashi lowered his head to confer with the other members. After several moments, he lifted himself from the chair and walked over to her. She sucked in a breath, but refused to look away as his cold lifeless eyes bored into her. He stopped a few feet away.

"Fine. She may stay in her school. However, breathe a word to anyone about this and you will be looking into the bottom of a poorly dug grave," he hissed. "Now go. I will send the money to the school."

"Thank you," she forced out. Turning on her heel, she started toward the door. Kurenai's hand was on the handle when Hiashi called out.

"Do what you want with her. She is of no importance to anyone around here."

Without a word, Kurenai left.

* * *

"Well Kakashi, you might as well stay here for the night," Kurenai was saying. 

It was nighttime already, the sky dark and heavy with storm clouds. Outside, it was raining, pelting the earth with refreshing water for the plants to grow. Thunder growled and lightning split the sky with a bolt of light. Hinata was transfixed with the storm, watching it from the kitchen window. Kurenai and Kakashi were watching her, amused at her childish joy. Her smile was genuine and carefree, something that Kurenai was glad to see. Kakashi, too, enjoyed the smile, but for what reason, he couldn't fathom.

"Hinata?" Kurenai tentatively asked. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you watching the storm so much?" Kurenai blow on her coffee and took a sip.

Looking downwards, Hinata cupped her mug of hot chocolate, and said, "My mother used to love watching storms come in. It was something she passed down to me I guess."

Kakashi took a small sip of his coffee. It was horrible. Hinata saw him grimace at the taste. She rested her cup on the table, and got up from the chair she had been straddling.

"You don't like it do you?" she asked softly.

"It isn't that bad," he told her, lying through his teeth. Then he saw her almost frown at him and said, "You got me: this stuff is horrible."

Smiling, Hinata gently pried his fingers away from his cup and headed toward the stove. She turned her back on him, as much to remake his coffee, as to hide the blush on her face. The tingling she had felt when she touched his hands was lingering and she hated to admit it, but she liked it. As she added sugar to his cup, she thought over the possible reasons for feeling this way. She almost dropped the spoon, when she came to a reason.

_No way! I can't have a crush on him. He's a teacher. I'm a student. It would never work. There is no way I like him like that. No. Stop thinking that way Hinata. Just give him his coffee and forget this stupid notion. _

Similar thoughts entered Kakashi's mind. _First, bad thoughts. Now this feeling. I have a crush on someone young enough to be my sister! Among other things. Damn! I really hate myself now!_

Hinata placed the cup back on the table and went silently back to her chair. Kurenai watched her, puzzled. She had a look on her face that the older woman couldn't quite place. Not to mention, she just changed a complete strangers coffee without some much as an explanation. It amused her for some unknown reason.

Kakashi blew on his cup, and took a sip. It was wonderful! Much better than the bitter tasting crap Kurenai had made for him. It was all the better, because Hinata had made it for him. Try as he might to hide the small smile he had, it was noticed by both females.

"Seeing as Hinata is in the guest room, you are resigned to the couch."

"Who said I was staying?" he asked. He honestly did, but he didn't want her to know that. The girl was, after all, her charge. He didn't want to let slip that he had a crush on her. Bad things would happen.

"You are not going out into that storm," Kurenai said stubbornly. "Hinata, why don't you go to bed now? I'm bringing you out tomorrow as a treat."

"Okay." Hinata headed towards the stairs. "Good night Kurenai sensei, Kakashi sensei." She disappeared around the corner.

"Good night," both adults yelled out.

Hinata, having regained her wardrobe, changed into her purple pj pants and matching top. Crawling into bed, she snuggled under the covers, the taste of chocolate flooding her senses as well as the feel of a certain teacher's hands. She was too tired to berate herself about it, and fell asleep dreaming of him.

* * *

_Hinata was back in the school. She was wearing her uniform and trying to pull the skirt further down. When she noticed where she was, she gave a small gasp of fright as well as excitement. _

_Kakashi stood in front of her, his hand outstretched .Like when he was eating or drinking he was wearing no mask. She hesitated, but grasped it._

_Kakashi pulled her closer, his breath hot on her ear. She gulped, and tried to still her beating heart. He let her hand go, and started to stroke her hair lovingly. Hinata leaned into his touch, and looked up into his eyes. Slowly, he lifted his mask off. Closing her eyes, Hinata reached forward as well and their lips touched in a chaste kiss._

* * *

Hinata woke up just as another round of thunder started. She was panting, as if she had actually kissed Kakashi. As if to check that she did, she rubbed her lips, and felt her stomach drop. She was disappointed that her dream hadn't been reality. 

Hinata, sighing, swung her legs over her bed, and walked unsteadily towards the stairs. Quietly, she stumbled down them, heading for the kitchen. Her throat was clogged so she intended to get a glass of water. However, before she reached the kitchen, she stopped suddenly, surprising the occupant inside.

Kakashi was leaning against the very window that Hinata had been looking out of. Before he had gone to sleep he must have ditched his shirt, because Hinata got a good look at his lean, pale chest. He started when she walked in.

_Damn, _he thought, visions again popping into his mind, such as what those pink, soft looking lips felt like against his own. If he wasn't careful, she would notice that he was a bit too happy to see her. _I blame her clothes. What guy wouldn't want to take her dressed the way I've seen her?_

Hinata blushed, but got a drink of water. Gulping it down, she made to retreat the room, but Kakashi shoot an arm out and gripped her shoulder. "Wait," he said hoarsely.

Hinata backed up closer and Kakashi was glad to see the red spread around his face. It helped his ego. "Is there something you want?" she asked, kindly. Her mind was sending her pictures of her dream and it didn't help the flaring blush any.

"I just wanted to say…" Now that he had her right here he didn't know what to say. He improvised. "…That your father is a jerk and he should rot in hell for all eternity."

Surprised, Hinata stared at him for a second, her eyes even rounder than normal. Then she let loose a couple giggles, using her free arm to stifle them. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," he said. He let go of her arm reluctantly.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Yeah, good night."

Hinata ascended the stairs and Kakashi sighed. He racked his fingers through his hair, and headed to the bathroom. Certain thoughts had invaded his mind again and he needed to take care of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own.

I know this is up at the top, but this is usually the thing I write last. Any way school is pretty decent. Hate the bus though. I can be on a ferry with the waves coming up onto the deck and feel fine, but I feel nauseas on the bus. Probably because I'm not used to getting up that early and stuff. Whatever. I didn't know where I wanted this chapter to go so I made it up as I went along. Hope you like.

* * *

"Hinata? Hey Hinata, stop spacing out on me."

"Huh?"

"You've been in your own world for the last five minutes."

"Sorry, sensei."

Hinata struggled to listen to Kurenai. They were traveling to the mall, where Hinata fully planned on heading straight to the bookstore. Reading poetry was another of her hobbies. Although a good romance book would do quite well.

Hinata almost groaned out loud. She had been thinking of Kakashi for the past couple hours, ever since he left. She couldn't get him out of her mind. Flashes of her dream and what happened in the kitchen kept flickering across her thoughts. For once, she just wanted to forget about him and her stupid crush. A long time ago she had day dreamed about her prince charming. Now that she actually liked someone she could see the hopelessness of the dream. It was mostly because she knew he could never like her back and the fact that he was a lot older than her. Man sometimes it sucked to be in love.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting weird all day."

"I just…have some things on my mind. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright. Whatever you say." Kurenai turned and they sailed into a parking spot. Hinata jumped out and waited patiently for Kurenai to catch up.

The mall was of average size and looks. It towered over the other stores on either side of it, making it appear larger. Hinata wasn't much of a mall person, but she did appreciate the bookstore.

"Here you go," Kurenai said, handing Hinata twenty bucks.

"I can't take this. I already have money," Hinata explained, trying to hand the money back. She had gotten a hold of her stash back home, so she was well equipped.

"Nonsense. Take it. You know get an allowance."

"Umm…thanks."

"No problem."

They were just inside the building, near the first set of stores. Kurenai was looking at a department store and Hinata was itching to leave.

Amused, Kurenai said, "Hinata. You can go ahead. You don't have to wait for me."

"Thanks sensei."

Hinata left her at the department store and headed to the back of the mall. She whiffed in the scent of new books and made her way to the middle. Browsing, she came out with three poetry books she wanted. Poking her head out, she blushed. Across the aisle, was a bright orange book. The thought of seeing it here made her blush even more. Her thoughts sailed back to the silver haired teacher. Unconsciously, she moved toward it, but stopped short. Trying to mask her movements, she walked into the romance part.

A book caught Hinata's eye. It depicted a blushing girl and a smirking guy. He had his arms wrapped around her and she looked uncomfortable, but not unhappy. Hinata read the back of the book, blushed and went to the counter.

Sometimes she did things without thinking.

* * *

Hinata, instead of suffering the looks Kurenai would give her, was smart enough to rip the cover off the book and can it. Then she wrapped it and pasted another cover on it. Satisfied, she headed to the center of the mall, where Kurenai was waiting for her, two bags slung on her arms, sitting on a green bench.

"Got what you wanted?" Kurenai asked, seeming to almost hide the bags from her live in student.

"Yes. What about you?"

Kurenai blushed. "Yeah. Let's go. I hate malls."

* * *

Wind whipped through the sky as easily as if it was whipped cream. Hinata hurried to the school, her nose already red, from the stinging coldness. She ran in, and closed the door as quickly as she could. It wasn't much warmer, but at least she had gotten out of the wind. Rain she liked. Wind. Not so much.

Panting, she wrapped her coat closer to warm her body. The short skirt she was forced to wear wasn't helping her body temperature very much either. Then she headed toward Kurenai's office, a route she was getting down quickly. It was where she was supposed to go right after her school let out. Hinata didn't mind. Maybe she would get a look at Kakashi.

_No. I can't think like that. I should avoid him if anything. My crush on him has not helped me at anything but making me feel even more stupid than I already do. He could never return my feelings. I'm just some random girl who lives with one of his college's. Noting more. Not to mention he would be a pedophile. I'm like what, ten or more years younger than him. Sigh. Can there be anyone else as pathetic as me? Cause I'm thinking no. _

Hinata wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. So she was a bit surprised to see Sasuke in front of her, smirking down at her. She blinked and realized she had almost walked into a wall. Blushing, she heard Sasuke say, "You might want to watch where you are going."

"Sorry Sasuke."

"No problem. How have you been?"

"Okay. I got some of my things from ho-I mean the compound."

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei told me. Other than that?"

"Everything is fine." Hinata **really **didn't want to tell Sasuke she was crushing on her teacher. Can you say awkward?

"Alright. You want to come to Kakashi-sensei's room? Naruto- idiot and Sakura- whore are there. I would like some sanity, thank you very much."

Hinata giggled and nodded. "But first I have to tell Kurenai-sensei. She doesn't know I'm here yet."

"Fair enough. Met you up there." Sasuke trotted away.

Hinata giggled again and made her way to the counselor's room. Then she realized she had been invited to her current crush's room. She blushed as she turned the knob to the room. She stuck her head in, but Kurenai wasn't in.

Shrugging, she ran up the stairs to the other floor. Shortly, she spotted Kurenai chatting to Asuma. Trying to make it as short as possible, she told Kurenai where she was headed. The older woman nodded and went back to arguing with the other teacher about something. Hinata noticed that she was slightly blushing. Hinata smiled and skipped over to Kakashi's room.

The door was open when she got there. Sweating, she walked in.

Kakashi was sitting on his desk, his orange book open. He chucked, and seemed not to notice her. Sakura and Naruto were chatting on the radiator-or maybe they were arguing. Yah arguing. She hit him over the head and he rubbed it. Sasuke was leaning on the wall as if he was the only sane one there. He just might be.

Naruto spotted her first. His blue eyes lit up and he pranced toward her. "Hey good looking. How's it going?"

Predictably, Hinata turned as red as a tomato. She stuttered out an answer. Thankfully, Sasuke managed to drag him away and Sakura promptly hit him over the head. Jeeze and people wonder why he's so dense.

Kakashi managed to tear himself away from his precious book. When he looked up, he was met with round, lavender eyes. On the outside he appeared calm and indifferent. On the inside he was the complete opposite.

_Hinata? What is she doing in here? I thought she would be avoiding me after what happened in the kitchen. Not that I am complaining. _Hinata rubbed her red nose. _Oh man, she is just too cute. Like a puppy. Or a kitten? Yah one of those two. She is even cuter than that. Sigh. I'm going to hell, for being such a pedophile. Well, at the very least I have the comfort of knowing she is not __**my **__student. One thing to rejoice. Then I would __**really**__ be going to hell. _

Kakashi tuned back in. Sasuke was taking to Hinata, while Naruto and Sakura had gone back to fighting. He didn't see why they even came here every day after school if all they did was argue and ignore him.

Hinata was the one he was most concerned with. She was his first true crush in a long time. Sure, he had one-night stands and he read his books. But nothing could compare with the feeling he was currently basking in. Having her here was like being completely exhilarated. He loved every moment of it.

Hinata could feel someone watching her. Turning slightly, she caught Kakashi's eyes.

"Hinata. How have you been?" he asked casually, not betraying his inner turmoil.

"Good. Kurenai-sensei took me to the mall," she said, berating herself for not stopping at good.

"Oh. Have you settled in?" Damn his curiosity!

"Yeah."

Sasuke was watching the two closely. He wasn't a called a prodigy for nothing. He could feel something between the two, but he didn't know what it was. So he kept quite.

Searching for something else to ask, Kakashi asked, "What did you buy? At the mall, I mean."

"Oh. Some poetry books."

Hinata felt like she was on a high. The guy she liked was talking to her. It was something new and nice that she was playing with.

"Sorry sensei we have to leave now," Sakura announced. She dragged Naruto to the door and Sasuke followed. Why, is a good question. He nodded to her and left.

Hinata, now alone with Kakashi was growing increasingly uncomfortable. He was watching her intently.

"I could help you with your poetry. If you want," he offered suddenly.

_Oh, damn why would I go and say something like that? I just screwed everything up!_

_Did he just ask that? _

"Umm, if you would, I would like that very much," she mumbled, her face flaring.

Kakashi let a smirk out. "Good."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Forgive me on the shortness of this chapter but I ended it where I thought it would be better. So yah. Plus I have academics tomorrow so that means homework. Bummer. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THE POINT! Haha just do it.

* * *

"Did you bring your poems with you?"

Hinata nodded. She had brought her book bag with her and she almost always had her poems on her. For the most part. She pulled her binder with them in it, not realizing she had knocked out the romance book she had bought. It skittered to Kakashi's feet and bending over, he plucked it from the ground, and started to read the back. Hinata looked up, just as he finished the summary. She blushed, horrified, that he of all people would find something like this. So she was quite surprised that he chuckled and handed over the book.

"So you read romance as well," he said, amused, as she blushed even more.

_Damn she is so cute when she blushes! _He thought, smiling behind his mask.

"C-can you not tell Kurenai-sensei? She doesn't know I bought it," Hinata asked slowly, and quietly.

"Sure." He moved over to his desk, jumped up on it, and looked down at her. "But you owe me," he added, a new thought invading his mind.

"O-okay. Thank you," Hinata stuttered, relieved.

_What could he want? But of all people why did he have to find out?_

Kakashi searched through the mounds of paper on his desk, until he retrieved a large book. He walked back over to her and set the book down on a desk in the front row.

"You can sit you now," he stated, laughing when she ran over and sat down.

"So how much poetry do you write in, oh, say a week?"

"Sometimes ten or more and sometimes only one," she answered.

"Hmmm. Interesting."

Kakashi sat on the edge of the desk right next to Hinata's. He inhaled her sweet scent as he leaned closer. She was like an addiction: he just couldn't' get enough. His ego was growing bigger each time she blushed, and though he knew it was wrong to even think of things like that, he couldn't' get the image of her and him kissing out of his mind.

Hinata was blushing like no tomorrow. He was watching her closely, and she shivered. It was like her dream and she wished that she were wearing her regular clothes and not her too short uniform skirt.

Kakashi saw her shiver and look at her lap. Following her gaze, he guessed she wished she wasn't in a skirt. He was loving it though: it showed of her long, smooth, and pale legs. He wanted to look some more but he wasn't so sure he could take it. He was the biggest pervert.

He cleared his throat to bring him back to reality. "Can I see some of your oldest poems?"

Nodding, she opened her binder and dug through the slightly messy contents until she found her older poems. She handed them to him, happy and embarrassed when their fingers touched. _His hands are so calloused. I wonder what he does in his spare time. _

Kakashi was thinking something along the same lines. _Her hands are so soft it's like she's never done manual labor. This girl sure is an interesting one, I must admit._

Kakashi shuffled the papers curiously. Most of them were about fairy tales coming true and stuff she had gone through. He read them slowly, taking in each word. They were quite good for a beginner and these poems were old. She had grown much better in the years. Reading them made his heart beat faster. It was like glimpsing into her soul. And he liked it. A lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I know that the summary says KakaHina only, but there is also mentioned AsumaKurenai. I mean hello they like each other and I don't despise the pairing so I thought I would add some of it in. Don't hate me. Cowers in the corner Just kidding. But remember flame me and expect a hate filled message. You have been warned. Constructive criticism is very good so don't be afraid to point out my mistakes. Oh and I made this one a little short too. Sorry. scratches head Please review!

* * *

Hinata clutched the book Kakashi had given her to her chest. She had left the tutoring session with her head in the clouds and feeling lighter and more carefree than she ever had before.

She skipped down the stairs and headed for the living room. As soon as she had gotten home she had changed into the soft flannel pj's she loved and into her purple hoodie. Kurenai's was home to her now and she wasn't complaining.

Setting the book down, she sat on the old sunken in couch, crossed her legs, and then picked the book back up. It was full of other famous poets, some she had read about and some she hadn't. Flipping through the weathered pages, she picked up where she had left off.

Since Kurenai had gone out she had the place to herself and was enjoying every minute of it. It was quiet and calm other than the slight sound of rain hitting the roof. Hinata read for an hour, until the sound of her cell phone brought her back to reality. Her cell was in the kitchen. She ran for it and reached it on the last ring. "Hello?"

"Hey! What's up?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing much. Just home alone. And you?" Hinata asked politely.

"Bored out of my ever lovin' life," the brunette whined. "Thought I would call my best girlfriend."

Hinata smiled and poured some water in the kettle for hot chocolate.

"Hmm…do I detect something different about little Miss Hinata," Tenten joked.

"Ummm…" Hinata nervously cut off her words.

"Spill."

"Umm…you see…I…" Hinata inhaled and said all together, "IlikethisguybutheiswayolderthanmeandIcan'thelpbutlikehimandhegivesmepoetrylessons."

Surprisingly, Tenten understood all of that. "YOU WHAT?!"

"You don't think I'm weird for liking a teacher who is way older than me?" Hinata asked softly.

"He's a teacher too?" Tenten exhaled into the phone. "Man you have it bad."

"…"

"Look, most girls like older guys at some point. I remember I had a crush on this friend of my moms. He was so nice. But I thought about it and realized that I couldn't really end up with him unless he was like, a pedophile. So I got over it."

"Are you saying I have to forget about him?"

"It's up to you. I can't tell you whom to like. Besides, who knows, maybe you are destined to be with him."

"Thanks Tenten."

"Hey, no problem."

The whistle of the kettle let loose some shrill sounds so Hinata hurried to it and took it off the burner. Dumping the contents of the package in a purple mug, she poured the steaming water in and brought it over to the kitchen table. She sat near the window, watching the rainfall as Tenten chatted away.

"Look, Hinata I have to go, okay? Think about what I told you."

"Right. Thanks Tenten."

"Bye"

"Bye."

Hinata shut her phone and sipped some of the hot substance. It was peaceful and she felt better about telling someone her little secret. Telling Kiba and Shino would be bad. Any crush she had had before had been subjected to torture by them. She loved them, but she didn't want them to even met Kakashi. So it was much better that they never find out. Along with Neji...and of course, Kakashi.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but a fat cat, a squish fish, and the laptop that I am typing on. So no, I do not own Naruto.

Itachi: why the fuck am I here?

Kita: (me) cause you can be.

Itachi: glares at me

Kita: sarcastically Look just be a good weasel and-

Itachi: I am not a weasel

Kita: looks innocent but I like weasels. At least better than monkeys.

Itachi: "…"

Please review!!! And I need a poll: Do you like ItaHina? What type of story genre do you like for the pairing? Please tell me in a review but you can also drop me a PM. Just please answer me.

* * *

Kakashi slammed his door, the sound echoing through his lonely, empty house. He walked over to his kitchen and set himself on the edge of a hard wood chair, reaching out to place his soaking keys on the table. Sighing, he ruffled his wet hair, thinking back over what he had done-and thought-over the course of the day. 

Leaning back in his chair, with the legs in the air, he started to think. _Hinata. A name for a true princess. Doesn't really match her looks- but maybe her outlook on life. If my parents had kicked me out I would have fully kicked someone's ass, not caring whom it was. She felt sad and then just went on with life. She's just too damn nice for her own good._

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG! Nearly falling out of his chair, Kakashi swore colorfully and picked up the blue wall phone. "What," he demanded.

"Try to be nicer, why don't you." Kurenai's voice, heavy with sarcasm came on over the speaker. Kakashi quietly swore again. Just his rotten luck it had to be her of all people.

"Again, what?"

She sighed over the phone, causing a bunch of static. Glaring at the kitchen table he let her take her time to answer.

"Some people, I swear. I just called you to thank you for helping Hinata and lending her that book. She told me she's been reading it all day. She's just so happy at the moment. And as much as I hate to say it to you-the perverted, cocky, stuck up son of a-"

"You can get on with it you know."

"Bitch," she finished, ignoring his comment, "Thank you, for being kind and considerate."

She hung up.

Kakashi set the phone back on the hook, his face contorted in confusion.

_She's been reading it all day? Man, it took me forever to even **begin** to read that heavy effin' thing. I guess she might be really dedicated…or…maybe…no…it couldn't be that._

Kakashi traced the wood patterns on the table, his mask of indifference slipping as he smiled brightly.

_She likes it so much…because she has a crush on me! That would explain all the blushing, the kitchen episode, and so much more. She likes me!_

Kakashi nearly-note the nearly jumped- for joy. The girl he liked, liked him too. It didn't matter to him that she was much younger and that if he made a move it was illegal. All his thoughts were headed on how to seduce a certain Hyuuga.

* * *

Of all her classes, Hinata hated math the most (A.N. yah I hate it, so I made her hate it too.) Her teacher was okay, but she really could never remember weather a number was supposed to be negative or positive, or what rule to follow, she just couldn't grasp it. English and reading were her strengths; math just happened to be one of her weaknesses. 

She hunched over her homework, tapping the pink eraser on her desk. She frowned in concentration, trying hard to remember the rules to how to solve this particular problem. She was too absorbed in solving it to notice that Kakashi had slipped into the office.

"Hello, Hinata," he said.

She jumped, hitting her knee on a drawer. She squealed in pain, rubbing the red skin in small circles. "Hello, Kakashi-sensei."

"Sorry," he said, apologetically. He walked closer to her.

"That's okay," she stuttered out as he advanced closer.

Kakashi sat horizontally on a chair, smirk present on his face beneath his face.

All his thoughts were not pure at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The KakaHina parade is on! There is a ton of it in this chapter. Nothing to warrant an M rating thank god. I think I would keel over and die of blushing too hard. That and if my mother ever saw it she wouldn't let me get a tattoo when I turn eighteen. Not that she wants me to have one anyways. But you don't care do you? On with the story. And for my sanity's sake REVIEW!!!! It is after all my freaking BIRTHDAY!!!!

* * *

Hinata watched Kakashi uncertainly. She was certain that he held a dangerous smirk behind his mask. She gulped and pulled her skirt further down, even though he couldn't see her legs. 

Kakashi studied her intensely, noting every move she made. He smirked when she tugged on her hem, knowing that she was uncomfortable under his gaze. It was an advantage he was loving and gloating in. He crossed the room, and sat down on Kurenai's messy desk, glad when she blushed bright red. Just for him.

_Hell, anything she does around me is just for me. She is mine_. _Wait since when has she been mine? Ahh, since the moment I meet her, I guess. She is mine, my little Hinata. No one else's._

Hinata scurried out from behind the desk, limping slightly at the pain in her knee. She rubbed it some more, in little, soothing circles. She was about to take her hands off, when Kakashi grabbed them with his own calloused hands, savoring the softness of her skin. Blushing, she stuttered out, "W-what are you doing, Sensei?"

Kakashi growled. If she called him that one more time, he would not be held responsible for his actions. The grip on her hands tightened and he walked closer to her, pushing her backwards into a red plush chair. He kneeled, so that he was eye level with her.

"I've wanted to do this for awhile,_ my _little Hinata," he whispered, watching her face flush further. He smirked, and rubbed her hands, gently letting one go in favor of extracting his mask from his face, showing off of all of his good looks.

Hinata was freaking out. Even in the kitchen, they hadn't been this close. Then it registered what he had said; she was his?! Her eyes widened, and she tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her go so easily.

"I know you like me, Hinata," he stated, his voice low, his one eye shining, "And I have to say that I reciprocate the feelings. I like you too."

"B-b-but you can't!" she shouted out, but he muffled her mouth with his hand, now leaving only one to bind her wrists together. He didn't want anyone to overhear her and come barging in. It would ruin everything.

"Who says I can't?" he asked boldly, trying to seem confident when really he was nervous as hell. "It might be looked down upon, but I am not ashamed of how I feel for you. And you shouldn't feel shame for the way you feel about me," he added, quickly.

She whimpered like a puppy, and he released her, still keeping close though. Hinata breathed out, thinking he would leave her alone, but he lifted her out of the seat, pushing her to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and didn't leave a gap between them. Hinata could feel all his muscles throughout his body, and he could feel all her curves. He tucked his chin into the indent in her shoulder, whiffing the wonderful scent of her shampoo, intoxicating him.

She started to struggle harder. Hinata wanted to stay in the moment, and relish the romance but all she could think of was someone walking in on them, and she couldn't get him into trouble, even if he was the one that started everything. Her hands grabbed his shirt, pushing him away, but he was stronger and held on tight, refusing to let her go.

"P-please let me go," she begged, "What if someone walks in?"

Kakashi frowned. He didn't want to think about that now, not when he had her with him. Instead of letting her go like she hoped though, he faced her, and leaned his head in closely. Hinata froze.

Kakashi's lips crashed onto hers, smothering her with the intensity of the kiss. He licked her lips, begging her to let him in, and surprisingly she did. But only because he bit her lip and she gasped, giving him the opportunity to dart his tongue in. He searched all over her mouth and she slowly, and hesitantly started to kiss him back. Surprised, he moaned, and flicked his tongue playfully against hers, and she did the same, driving him crazy.

Pausing for breath, Kakashi winked at her, seeing her blush even harder, but she no longer squirmed out of his grasp. She in all actuality leaned into it, stunning them both, but bringing a lovely smile onto his face. She hesitantly gave him a small smile.

"So much for caring if someone sees," he joked, stroking her soft hair, savoring all the little things about her. The moment was his and hers, no one else's.

"Mph," she responded, burying her face into his well-toned chest.

_I can't believe I just did that! But it felt so good and right and I just want him to continue and…_

Hinata's thoughts were cut short when Kakashi stopped his petting and dropped his lips down to her neck, sucking on the skin. Hinata moaned, and blushed harder, trying, and failing, not to enjoy the moment. Shivering as he whirled his tongue over the bites, she tugged him closer. He smirked at her as he raised his head up to hers.

"It's always the quiet ones, right?" he asked.

"Sensei," she started.

"Don't call me that," he interrupted her quickly.

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

"You drive me so wonderfully crazy sometimes," he told her, lifting her up bridal style and setting her gently onto the desk in the middle of the room. "Even more so than Icha Icha Paradise."

Hinata blushed and lowered her head. _Did he just compare me to a porn book?!_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto.

All right, so you know there are small mentions of AsumaKurenai. Don't look too much into it. Like I said the moments are really small. Please review. You know, read the chapter, hit the whittle bwue button and then type. Simple right?

* * *

Hinata never blushed more than she was now. The comment about the Icha Icha Paradise was still fresh in her mind after a half hour with him. They were careful to not get caught since Kakashi would more than likely get in major trouble, but that didn't stop him from having his fun. He kissed her senseless and rubbed her knuckles, kissing each one softly. She couldn't help but blush.

Kakashi broke her out of her thoughts, sticking his nose into the crook of her neck, nuzzling her. Her face had become a permanent shade of red. "So, what are you thinking about now?" he asked seriously, conflicting with the teasing aura she could sense.

"What if we get caught?" she asked, also seriously.

He considered it for a moment, closing his eyes in deep thought. He buried further into her neck than gave it a quick smack, and then faced her completely, taking her smaller hands into his larger ones. He savored the warmth she gave off.

"We don't get caught," he answered simply. "Don't think about, until it happens. Try to live here and now, not in two years or three months. Just think about the happy things."

Hinata nodded like the child she was. Kakashi was leaning in for another kiss when he heard the distinct sharp sound of heels on the linoleum floor. Both of them scurried away from the other, Hinata heading toward Kurenai's desk and Kakashi flinging himself into a chair. They made it just in time as Kurenai entered, a tad frazzled, her hair in utter disarray and her bright lipstick smeared across her cheeks. She looked at the two, noticing their heavy breathing.

"What have you two been doing?" she asked, finally noticing the way she looked. She blushed almost as bad as Hinata, and pulled a pocket mirror out of the drawer in her desk. Hinata moved to the other side, and sat next to Kakashi, watching her sensei carefully.

"Oh, not much," Kakashi said dismissively, waving his hand in the air.

Kurenai reapplied her lipstick and then sat back with a huff. "No really. It sounds like you two were running a marathon."

"We went for a walk and we ran up and down the stairs, and we saw something funny so we laughed really hard," Hinata lied badly, rushing her story out as fast as she could.

Kurenai eyed the pair but shrugged and let it pass for the moment.

"So Kurenai what have you been **doing**?" Kakashi winked, sending the older women into a fit of blushes. It reminded him a bit of Hinata.

"Shut up, Hatake," she snapped, gathering her things, "Come on Hinata, let's leave before his perverseness rubs off on us."

Kurenai opened the door, waiting for Hinata to finish gathering her things. The teen wasted as much time as she could, wanting Kurenai to just leave and wait for her. However the counselor stayed at the door so she sent an apologetic look to Kakashi. He returned the look, but then winked at her, implying something. She blushed and lowered her head to the ground.

Kakashi followed them out of the room, but then went to his lonely classroom. He racked his fingers through his hair, already missing Hinata, but then he thought back to the kisses they had exchanged. He smirked in male pride, thinking about all the things him and **his **Hinata would do in the future.

* * *

The next day, Hinata was walking on cloud nine. She whizzed through her quizzes and tests and even smiled more often than was normal. Her friends were surprised but happy, thinking she was just growing more confident in herself. Tenten cornered her after school.

"Hey, what's up with you today?" she asked, skipping alongside her friend. She still had some time before the bus left.

"Oh, um, nothing much," Hinata said, listening to all the chatter her classmates seemed to produce.

"Liar," Tenten proclaimed, poking her smaller friend smack dab in the middle of the forehead with her index finger. "Spill it, Hina."

Hinata rubbed her forehead in mock indignation and stuck her tongue out, shaking her head. Tenten burst out laughing, having never seen her usually reserved friend act so silly.

"Now you better tell me, or I'll tattle to Neji about your little secret," she warned.

Hinata froze and looked at her friend, eyes wide. She surveyed the area and then pulled Tenten by the shoulder to a secluded area of bushes.

Tenten dusted her shoulders off. "I didn't think you would take is to literal, I was only joking."

"Look, Tenten I trust you so please, can you keep another secret for me?"

The older girl nodded.

Hinata took a deep breath. "Okay. That teacher I was telling you about-he kissed me, yesterday," she confessed, her face already changing just at the thought.

Tenten's jaw fell open. "Are you kidding?"

Hinata shook her head. "He said he cared about me and that I was his," she admitted bashfully.

They turned when the sound of the buses tearing away reached them, Tenten started to back away.

"Call me tonight! We have to talk! Or else!"

Hinata watched her friend leaving, a bit worried about the or else.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry for not updating. I went to my friends and yeah…. I'm like Shika so get used to it, I guess. I realize that I also don't put anything about Hinata's school…. mostly because it's not important and I don't feel like writing it. Please review!

* * *

Hinata stared at the phone like it would eat her.

She had yet to call Tenten and she really wished she didn't have to. However, Tenten would pester her until she caved so it was better to tell. Biting her lip, Hinata forced herself to pick up the phone and dial Tenten's number, praying that the brunette would not ask for details.

She picked up on the third ring. "Hinata?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, it's me," Hinata said, dreading the awkward talk she knew would come. Tenten was blunt and she wouldn't hide how she felt.

"Spill. Everything. Or Neji finds out an older _man _who happens to be a teacher kissed you," she said seriously, as Hinata gulped. Tenten would tell if she was worried enough.

Hinata told her everything, blushing furiously as she recalled all the moments. Tenten was silent, listening intently, making sure not to let her attention wonder.

"Is that all?" she asked finally, twirling in her computer chair in her room.

"Yes." Hinata paused, then asked, "Well? Are you going to tell Neji?"

"No," Tenten said, rubbing her forehead. This was hard work. "He would attempt to kick this teacher's butt and then try to send him to jail. We can't have you with a broken heart, can we?"

"No. That would be bad," Hinata said in a small voice.

"I can't stop you from seeing him," Tenten said slowly, testing each word, "but I can advise you. Just don't do anything that a whore would."

"TENTEN!" Hinata screeched, covering her mouth only when Kurenai popped her head into the kitchen.

"Anything wrong Hinata?"

"N-no. Just talking to a friend."

Kurenai eyed her but shrugged and walked back up the stairs.

On the other side of the phone, Tenten was rubbing her sore ears, cursing loudly. "Damn it Hina, you sure have a loud voice when you want to be heard," she mumbled.

"Sorry."

"No problem." Tenten paused, thinking. "I was serious though. You say you really like this guy. If you two do something like that, he gets seriously screwed over. I don't want to see that. Think about it. I have to go."

She hung up, leaving Hinata worried. She knew that her friend wouldn't hurt her on purpose, she was just afraid that she would do something that would hurt her unintentionally. Hanging the phone up, she sulked back up the stairs, laying on her back with her hands behind her head.

_A nap would be good_, she thought, shifting to get more comfortable. Wrapping the covers around her, she nestled into the warmth, and yawned, setting her head down on the kitty shaped pillow. _Napping requires no thinking. _

* * *

Kakashi stretched out onto his couch, legs crossing each other. He had taken his mask off, as there were no visitors. Sighing, he flipped over, and his thoughts strayed back to Hinata. He rubbed his lips tenderly, thinking of his girlfriend.

_Damn, she is sure a good kisser, _he thought, smiling brightly. _I can't wait until I see her dark side…_

Kakashi was flouting through his thoughts, thinking back to when Hinata had even let him tease her leg a bit, and feeling the soft skin below her knee. She wouldn't allow him to go any further and he respected that. Much as he wanted her he wouldn't force her, not like before, when she had refused him. He liked it, but he didn't want her to shy away from him. He loved her too much for that.

Rolling to his feet, he yawned, scratching the back of his head. Not being able to see Hinata was driving him crazy. The most he could see her was on school days for maybe an hour if Kurenai was busy. It wasn't enough for him or for her.

Digging through the massive amounts of Icha Icha, he picked the first one, an evil smirk coming onto his face. The lead female reminded him of Hinata, in both looks and innocence.

Heading to his bedroom, he was sad that he only had the book and not the girl.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi walked with a skip in his step and he couldn't stop glancing at the clock every two seconds. It was near the end of last period and he was anxious to see Hinata. The encounter with the shy girl had left him reeling, wanting more and more of her. She was addicting and he couldn't stay away: although the law certainly would want him to. 

The bell rang and his students raced away, taking advantage of his absence of mind and getting away before he could assign homework.

Sighing, he sat at his desk and placed his head in his hands, rubbing his scalp in small circles. Patience was not his thing and he didn't want to have to talk to Kurenai. She didn't much like him and he could tell that if she ever found out about his "tainting" Hinata, she would castrate the poor sucker and then get him locked up in jail. She was that scary good.

Speak of the she-devil, she chose that moment to show up for a chat. Withholding a groan, he looked up, irritated and said, "What?"

Taking her time, she settled herself onto the edge of a desk, gripping the wood with her painted nails. "I want you to stay away from Hinata," she said slowly, her face pale and cold. She glared at him.

"What? Why?" he asked, trying to keep his anger in check. He would not let some woman take his precious Hinata from him.

"I don't like you, Hatake."

"I know that already, but you didn't have a problem with it before."

" I have a problem with the fact that you and she are a too close for me to handle. Or for the law to understand," she said, her voice dropping lower. She scowled at him and he felt the need to strangle her on the spot, but let reason take over for instinct.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring down at her.

"I think you do," she said, reaching into the pocket of her red coat. Withdrawing a picture, she flashed it into his face. "I think this is some pretty good evidence against you, Hatake," she spat, throwing the picture into his face.

Reaching for it, Kakashi's heart stopped. It was of Hinata and Kakashi kissing.

_But how could she have gotten a hold of this? I thought there were no cameras in there. _

"How did you get this?"

Kurenai smirked. "Hinata's cell. Seems like sometimes it goes off at random times and then takes a picture. I reprogrammed it that way."

"How did you know?" he asked, his voice shaking. He couldn't help it. The thought of Hinata being taken away was like being told that he was going to die alone and worthless.

"It was obvious. Hinata's crush was easy but you…I may not like you, but I didn't think you would be a pedophile," she said, lifting her fingers from the wood and gripping the hem of her skirt instead.

"…."

"Don't go near Hinata and I won't press charges," Kurenai told him, meeting his eyes.

"I can't go near her?" he asked, hating the way his voice got squeaky when he was scared, the way a teenager's did.

She snorted. "Did you really think I would let you near her after this? I think not. I don't want you to talk to her, tutor her, touch her, or even look at her from now on."

Kakashi walked over to Kurenai, so that he was only a foot away. "She cares for me and I care for her. Screw the laws. They've been wrong before. I want to be with Hinata."

Kurenai abruptly stood up, sticking her face into his. "If I see you near her, don't think I won't castrate you. Hinata has been through too much, and I don't want her being seduced by a perverted, pedophilic teacher." She stomped her way to the door, glared at him over her shoulder, and then slammed the door on her way out the door.

* * *

More of a plot chapter than anything. You get to see Hinata's point of view on the matter in the next chapter. Please review! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I don't want you guys to hate Kurenai. She does what she thinks is best. I would do the same thing…. I think. But anyways, please enjoy!

And of course…Please review!

* * *

Hinata's face was flushed from the cold and she had a bright smile on her face. She wanted to go straight to Kakashi's and have him kiss her senseless, but she knew better. Kurenai would want her to see her first. She skipped into Kurenai's office, but her smile slipped from her face as she saw Kurenai. She was glaring at the ceiling, her arms gripped tightly. Her coat was on and upon seeing Hinata, she got up quickly, grabbing her bag.

"Let's go," she said, brushing past Hinata.

"But-what about Kakashi-sensei's lesson?" Hinata asked timidly, not wanting to bother the older women, but wanting to see Kakashi.

"Your skipping it," she said shortly. "Come on. We'll talk when we get home."

Kurenai stomped her way across the parking lot, the fire in her eyes still blazing. She threw the door open and Hinata timidly followed in.

The ride was awkward and quiet. Hinata figured that whatever Kurenai was mad about, would be revealed when they got home. She kept her mouth shut and kept her eyes on the road.

Pulling up, Kurenai unlocked the door, but managed to hold it still for Hinata, who scurried in, behind her. Hinata walked to a chair and sat down, her gaze lowered. Kurenai was beyond pissed.

Kurenai sat at the chair closest to Hinata. She reached over and gripped the pale girl's hands, squeezing it. "I don't want you to be mad at me Hinata, but I did what I thought was best." Hinata's eyes widened. So this had something to do with her. "I know about you and Kakashi. I know that you were seeing him."

"H-how did you find out?" Hinata asked, not bothering to hide the fear in her eyes. She couldn't tell what Kurenai thought, but she could tell she wasn't too pleased.

Kurenai shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She softened her gaze, the fire extinguishing. "I told him that you two can't be together."

Horrified, Hinata took back her hand, holding it against her chest. "What? Why?" she yelled.

Kurenai flinched. Sure, some of her students had yelled at her before. But this was Hinata, not just a student, but a girl like her sister, like a daughter. It hurt to have someone that was like your family yell at you.

However, she didn't back down. She thought she was protecting Hinata, and would keep on supporting her decision.

"Hinata," she said smoothly, trying to win Hinata back over, "You two can't be together. He's old and a pervert and you're young and innocent. Not to mention, it's highly illegal and I don't even like the bastard. I can't permit you to see him. I don't want your heart to get broken." Hinata was starting to tear up, but Kurenai kept up. "You can't ever see him. If you do, I will tell the cops about your secret relationship."

Hinata froze, the deer in the headlights look popping onto her face. She wiped a tear away and stood up quickly, startling Kurenai.

"You don't want me to be happy!" she yelled, pointing a finger at her sensei. "I love him and you won't let me see him! I didn't try to keep you from messing around with Asuma-sensei, so what gives you the right to mess with my love life!" Kurenai tried to answer but Hinata cut her off. "And don't you dare say it's for my own good! I know what I want and I want Kakashi. That is for my own good, not obeying you like I did my father for so long." She gulped. "I don't want to see you."

Hinata fled to her room, jumping the stairs three at a time. By now, tears were spilling freely down her face and she couldn't stop them. She ran into her room, slamming her door. She leaned against the back of it, sobbing, and fell to the ground clutching her chest.

Kurenai bit her lip, trying not to run after her. The look on her face had been bad enough, but the words she had yelled, hurt more than anything. Kurenai hadn't ever heard Hinata yell and the fact that she first did it at her was enough to shake the women.

_I can't help you Hinata._

* * *

AN: well, that was pretty much drama filled, don't cha think? Oh, well drama is kinda fun to write. Not much fun to experience though. **Sweatdrop **

Anyways, please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for not updating soon. I had crap to do. And yeah, that was a lot of drama going on in the last chapter but hey, how would you like it if someone took away someone that you love? I think I would do the same thing. Anyways, MAJOR KAKAHINA going on in this chapter. So don't skim over it, kay? Beware though, perverseness galore.

Please review!

**kakashiluver123**: can I have that cookie right now!!!!!! I'm a cookieholic!!!!

* * *

Kurenai raked her fingers through her hair, the rings around her eyes more prominent than ever before. She sat at the kitchen table, a cup of cold coffee in front of her that she hadn't touched for hours. Hinata had finally fallen asleep an hour ago, tossing in her sleep, but the older women couldn't block the things that Hinata had yelled at her. 

"_**That is for my own good, not obeying you like I did my father for so long."**__ That is what she yelled at me. Her father…I don't want to be compared to him._

Kurenai set her head on the table, pillowing it with her arms. She hadn't slept all night, but she fell into a deep sleep with dreams of yelling girls and shocked teachers.

* * *

Hinata nibbled her lip nervously and set her foot on the top step. No noise from down below. She took another step. Again nothing. Slowly, she made her way down the steps and paused, seeing Kurenai sleeping at the table.

Hinata gulped. She felt bad that she had yelled at her counselor, but she had been acting like Hinata's father and Hinata couldn't take that. She wished she could have softened the words a bit, but she had no way to do that now. But just because she was sorry didn't mean she wasn't still mad. She knew she was right.

_If I get caught, I will be in so much trouble, _she thought, but it didn't stop her from walking towards the door on tiptoes, and slipping out of the house.

* * *

Kakashi blinked at the warm band of light that was stretched out on his face. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore it and fall back asleep when the doorbell started to go off. Grumbling, he slipped a pair of sweatpants on and walked to the door shouting, "Hold on, would you?"

Opening the door, he was greeted with Hinata. She looked so small in her bulky jacket, wrapped up tight to fight the cold. She had a backpack slung on her back, and she smiled sadly up at him from behind her dark long lashes.

"Hinata?" Kakashi asked disbelievingly. She looked like an angel staring at him. He let her in and her elbow brushed against his bare chest sending ripples down his spine. She blushed but followed him into his living room, taking the chair that was offered to her.

"I'm sorry for barging in here," she apologized, setting the bag on the floor at her feet, "But after what Kurenai-sensei said, I had to see you."

"So…she told you that she basically threatened me and told me not to go near you at all?"

Hinata nodded.

"She doesn't know you're here?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Hinata squirmed in her chair. "I left when she fell asleep. I had to see you and after all the mean things I said to her and the fact that she wouldn't let me near you made me have to just leave."

Kakashi slinked over to her and get down on one knee patting her's with his hand affectionately. "It's alright, Hinata. Really, it is." _Liar. Everything is going all wrong. Where is our happy ending?_

Hinata hid behind her bangs, but moved closer and kissed him on the lips. Surprised, he didn't respond so she pulled back. When he realized what she had done, he rubbed his lips and smirked, even when he felt like crap.

Kakashi tugged on her jacket and pouted like a child. "Could you take it off?" he begged.

Blushing, Hinata got up and took the heavy jacket off, revealing a black long sleeved shirt that clung to her body. Kakashi could feel a nosebleed coming on again. Her uniform showed more of her body, but seeing her in normal clothes turned him on more than anything else. He grabbed her hand softly, and led her to his room, a plain blue room, with a large bed in the middle.

Hinata stiffened. "Kakashi…I can't do that," she said, her voice dropping in embarrassment.

He rubbed her check. "Don't worry, that's not what I planned."

_Though, I must admit that would be a hell of a present. Maybe for her birthday I can show her to do it, _he thought, his perverted side taking over.

_Sometimes I wonder about him. _

Kakashi released her hand and instead held her shoulders, toppling her over so that she landed on top of him on the bed. She squealed and tried to run away but he still held her shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere, Hinata," he whispered into her ear, leaving her thoughts reeling and her body snuggling into his.

Kakashi smiled. Hinata was too damn huggable. He knew if Kurenai woke up that she would bust his balls but he wanted to at least show Hinata that he would wait for her no matter what.

"Man," he said, shifting his fingers through her disheveled locks, "You are so beautiful."

Hinata buried her face into his chest, liking the feel of his bare skin against her own.

Hinata…" she looked down at him, as he tightened his arms around her waist. "I love you so much," he admitted.

Hinata's eyes started to water. "I love you too."

Kakashi never felt so warm in all his life. He gently cupped her head and brought her down for a kiss, showing his love for her. He begged for entrance into her mouth and she gladly let him in. She lay against him fully and he pulled her even tighter to him, flipping them so that he was on top.

Hinata giggled as he nuzzled into her neck, and even tugged on his hair to bring him closer so he was right against her skin. He raised a brow at her. She blushed.

"My, my, my, is little Hinata getting horny?" he asked, wiggling his brows at her.

Hinata blushed and hit him gently on the chest. He was such a pervert!

"Don't worry, it turns me on," he said, nipping at her neck again. He grated his teeth along her skin and she couldn't help but moan. Strange things were happening to her body…but she liked them.

Suddenly, she was able to slip from under his grasp and she ran to the door. Kakashi still sat on the bed, and when he looked up at her she just smiled, blushed, and then ran somewhere far into his house.

Kakashi smirked. _Well, I did want to get her out of her shell…maybe I did it a bit too well? Hmm…nope, I like it like this._

He ran after her.


	19. Chapter 19

Bummer. I have to update in such a short amount of time. Oh well. Hopefully another snow day along the way for me. Since we have A.C in the school I don't mind snow days anymore. Please review! A cookie would be nice too!

* * *

Kurenai rubbed her head, wishing she could just go back in time. She had woken up and gone to apologize to Hinata to find that she wasn't there. Her first impulse was to call the cops but she already knew where Hinata was. With the very person that Kurenai had forbidden her to see.

I thought this was for the best. Maybe…just maybe I was wrong. She would never disobey me like this. Hell, she never even raised her voice to me before. Maybe Kakashi is a good thing after all. He might be a pervert, but he would never do something that would hurt her. He's just not that type of man. I hate to say this…but I was wrong and now I must make things right. Dammit, Kakashi you better treat her right.

Kurenai grabbed her car keys, not bothering to change and headed to her car.

_Please let Hinata forgive me. _

* * *

Hinata giggled, trying desperately to muffle it with her hand so as not to get caught. Kakashi was still searching for her after he had found her twice already. This time she was hiding in the shower.

_I love hide and seek, _she thought, still trying not to giggle.

The sounds of footsteps alerted her to his presence and she almost gave her position away when she slipped. The soft sounds stopped, pausing on their way.

Kakashi smirked. Creeping up on her, he flung the gold curtain aside and hugged her suddenly, while she squealed. He brought her out, and threw her over his shoulder, her face equal to the middle of his back.

"Found you," he purred, slapping her once on the butt. Helplessly, she blushed.

When they heard the bell ring, both froze, Hinata gripping Kakashi's waist to keep herself steady and balanced. Setting her down, Kakashi turned to her.

"Kurenai," they said in unison, Hinata adding the honorific.

Impulsively, Kakashi grabbed her and kissed her, harder than normal. If it was Kurenai he wanted to say goodbye in this personal way without prying eyes.

Hinata hugged onto him tightly and then let go, walking with him to the door. Hiding behind Kakashi, she held onto his elbow, sulking. He opened the door.

"Kakashi," Kurenai said, bowing to him. "Hinata," she said worriedly, forcing herself not to glomp the poor Hyuuga.

Kakashi wordlessly let her in, keeping the much shorter Hinata behind him. She clung to him, like a chimp and its mother.

Kurenai was led to the living room, where she sat, crossing her legs and turning to the couple. Kakashi had his arm wrapped around Hinata and she was leaning against him, paler than ever.

"You want to take Hinata away."

Kurenai let his accusation hang in the air for a while before answering. "Yes," she said.

Hinata whimpered. "But sensei, I really do care for-"

Kurenai held her hand up. "I already know," she said interrupting her student, "You don't have to say it. I won't stop you two from pursuing a relationship."

"What?!"

Kurenai sighed. "You were right Hinata. I was acting like you father. But you must understand…I thought what I was doing was for the best. I was wrong. Seeing you here with Kakashi drives the point in even farther. You two love each other, just like Asuma and me. And I have no right to take that fact away from you."

"So…we can see each other?"

Kurenai snorted. "So long as you keep it clean, Hatake. I don't want Hinata deflowered till marriage thank you very much."

Hinata blushed.

"However, she is still living with me. Get used to it," she said, her old attitude returning.

"What if she sees you and Asuma screwing around?"

"End of conversation. Let's go Hinata."

"Ah, you still don't like me," Kakashi fake pouted. "Some things will never change." He grinned and kissed Hinata on the neck. "That is however, a good thing that I thank you for Kurenai."

"Yeah, whatever."

It was only when Hinata had had two more kisses stolen and she was strapped in did she realize that her new theme song was "Everytime We Touch."

* * *

Fin

* * *

AN: well, I was thinking about adding another chapter…. but I kinda made this the end so yeah….I hoped that you liked it! Thank you for all who liked it. _Kita-chan_


End file.
